


You Again

by BrownFoxx



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownFoxx/pseuds/BrownFoxx
Summary: Carol and Daryl are reunited years after a break up...
Relationships: Andrea/Merle Dixon, Carol Peletier/Ed Peletier, Carol Peletier/Tobin (Walking Dead: Alexandria), Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier, Daryl Dixon/Karen (Walking Dead: Woodbury), Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s), Jessie Anderson/Tobin (Walking Dead: Alexandria), Rick Grimes/Michonne, Theodore "T-Dog" Douglas/Jacqui
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	1. Old Acquaintances

It was a little after five pm on a Friday in the middle of the hottest summer that anyone around could remember (and that was saying a lot in Georgia,) when Carol Scott pulled her baby blue convertible Mustang GT into the gas station near her exit off the southwest Atlanta beltway. 

She'd just gotten back in town after taking her 11 year old daughter Sophia (along with Cocoa, Sophia's chocolate Cairn Terrier puppy,) out to her parent's home just outside Savannah earlier that morning. Upon arriving after her nearly 4 hour drive, Carol was tempted to stay for a couple of days out at her folks' Tybee Island beach house herself; she had the next three days off from her nursing job at Atlanta's Grady Hospital, but after enjoying the big pancake breakfast that her mom had prepared to welcome Sophia for her annual summer visit, and taking a little walk with her on the boardwalk, she decided to go with her original plan to head back home early that same day to avoid Atlanta's horrific afternoon rush hour traffic. She knew that she'd miss her only child terribly (and the adorable pup who'd become a welcome addition to their small family just a couple of months ago on Soph's birthday,) for the next few weeks but she was also looking forward to having a little peace and quiet for a change at their spacious condo in Woodbury, a family suburb community just outside Atlanta.

Carol had relocated back to the area just a couple of years ago, following her divorce from Tobin O'Reilly, a corporate lawyer in King County, out near the Alabama state line. The divorce was an amicable one; Tobin was actually a great guy but theirs was a classic case of getting married for all the wrong reasons and falling out of the infatuation they initially mistook for love for one another. Then there was Sophia, (Carol's child from a previous relationship with an old high school boyfriend, Ed Peletier,) that Tobin had grown to love as his own, so they held on to the marriage for as long as they could but Carol just wasn't in love with him anymore. Tobin was still a very devoted step-dad to Sophia however (in fact, he was the one who'd given her the puppy on her birthday,) and sometimes took her on outings with his new wife Jessie and their young sons Ron and Sam for kid's movies, mini golf, duckpin bowling and trips to the local Six Flags amusement park, and as long as Sophia wanted to spend time with Tobin and his family, Carol was okay with it. 

She parked her car at the pump then hopped out to stretch after her long drive, unknowingly giving the two old men sitting in front of the adjoining convenience store an eyeful of her shapely tanned legs in the short shorts she was wearing.

Carol had only recently turned 30 so the old geezers in question were actually old enough to be her grandfathers but they both wolf whistled at her anyway as she walked toward the store to buy a cold drink and pay for her gas and she gave them both an amused, raised brow expression. 'I guess I've still 'got it', she then thought to herself with a smirk. She grabbed an ice cold bottle of southern sweet tea from the cooler in the back and paid for her items and just as she was on her way outside to pump her gas she heard someone call out to her.

"Scuse me Miss! Well I'll be damned! That you, Mouse?" the loud, raspy and very familiar voice asked with a hearty laugh.

There was only one person in the world who called her Mouse; the one and only Merle Dixon, who'd given her the nickname back in high school in the first place for her petite stature and relatively tiny body frame. Carol had dated Merle's younger brother, Daryl, for years and everyone in their circle of friends thought that they were going to get married someday but they broke up not long before the end of senior year.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed, immediately turning around to see the man in question walking toward her with a big grin on his handsome face and dressed in his signature Wolves biker club leather vest, a sleeveless black tee shirt and black jeans with matching combat boots. He hadn't changed a bit save for a hint of salt and pepper at the temples of his army regulation buzz cut and his muscular frame was a bit bulkier than before. "Merle Dixon! I haven't seen you since high school," she laughed as he suddenly picked her up and spun her around in a brotherly bear hug. "What have you been up to? You look great!"

"Thanks Honey... time's been good to Ole Merle! Sugartits and I got hitched, ya know."

"Andrea Harrison?" Carol giggled at Merle's old nickname for their previous classmate.

"Hell yeah!" he grinned proudly. "Blondie's the reason I'm still in tip top shape! Damn woman stays chasin' me roun' the bedroom every night. We've got four kids already but she just can't get enough," he laughed. 

"Four kids!"

"Yes ma'am! Ole' Merle don't shoot no blanks!" he chuckled. "Two boys and two girls!" he then replied, showing Carol their pictures on his keychain, as well as his numerous tattoos of all their names as well as his wife's name and sketches of them all, covering both arms. "Andrea's an art professor out at the community college and I drive big rigs these days. Local mostly."

"Thats great Merle! And you really do look great."

"You're lookin real good there, yourself Mouse!" he replied. "I really like that short haircut on ya... and I'd know those killer legs of yers anywhere, Darlin," he teased. "How long have ya been back in town?"

"Almost two years. I was living out in King County after I left years ago but moved back here not long after my divorce finalized."

He shook his head with an understanding expression. "So... ya live 'round here now, Darlin?"

"Yes, I have a condo over in Woodbury Commons."

"Nice! Andrea and I have a ranch out in Senoia! We got a couple o' horses on the place and I still raise huntin' dogs o' course." Carol shook her head, she remembered that Merle and Daryl had always hunted deer in the Senoia woods every winter and had raised Irish Setters. "And what are ya doing with yourself now, Darlin?"

"I'm a labor and delivery charge nurse down at Grady Hospital."

"That's real nice, Mouse! You help deliver all those cute little babies!"

Carol shook her head with a proud smile so he went on.

"So... speaking of babies... how's that beautiful baby girl o' yers?" he asked with a smirk. 

Carol had gotten pregnant with Sophia by football jock Ed Peletier not long after breaking up with Daryl, and back then Merle had always joked that Sophia should have been his brother's kid. 

"Sophia's fine, Merle. She just turned eleven a couple of months ago," she replied before showing Merle a few pictures of her daughter on her cell phone.

"That is one pretty child! Just like her Mama," he then added. "She still don't look a lick like Ed's crazy ass to me... may he rest in peace," he then added solemnly. Ed had died years prior of a drug overdose, not long before Sophia was born.

"You know what I always said back then," he then muttered.

"Yes I know, Merle," Carol groaned. Sophia was indeed Ed's child... even though there were many a day in the past that Carol had wished that she was Daryl's. It turned out that Ed wasn't the nice guy she originally thought he was. He'd always wanted Carol and the moment there was a seemingly irreparable crack in her and Daryl's relationship he swooped in and swept the heartbroken and newly single Carol off her feet. Ed was handsome and popular and had big plans for a career with the NFL, but after Carol revealed her pregnancy news, his parents insisted that he give up his full ride college scholarship at Mississippi State and get a job to support his child on the way. Ed knew the right thing to do was to propose to Carol and he did but deep down he resented her for ruining his future. He started verbally abusing her after that and it wasnt long before he started smacking her around.

Thankfully Carol saw the light and dumped him; the safety of her unborn child was her priority and since Ed was now a threat she figured they'd be better off without him. Ed on the other hand was happy to be free and went off to Mississippi State to play football after all in the fall, but after getting mixed up in the hard partying fraternity crowd, he died suddenly of a drug overdose at a party one night. His family still helped Carol financially for Sophia's care, but she'd had little contact with them other than that over the years.

"Anyway... just you wait 'til I tell Darlina that I saw you today!" Merle then laughed, changing the subject and lightening the mood.

"How is Daryl by the way?" she asked with a sincere smile. She'd taken their break up pretty hard years ago but had thought of him often over the years.

"The little bastard's done real good for himself! He owns a body shop down in Macon... car and bike repairs and he does a little restoration and custom detailing work too on the side so he's making a killing. He's still a pain in my ass though... but I guess that's what little brothers are for," he laughed. 

"I bet he's married now with a whole house full of children."

"Nope! No kids... and he divorced that gal he married from Florida... 'bout two years or so ago now, I think."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be, Darlin. Everything happens for a reason. I always thought she was too stuck up, myself. Anywhoo, I gotta get on home. Taking the family out for pizza tonight! Say Honey, I just got an idea! How 'bout you give me yer number and I'll pass it on to Darlina? I bet he'd be pleased as punch to talk to ya after all these years! That boy was plumb crazy 'bout you when we were kids, ya know."

'He had a funny way of showing it,' Carol thought to herself.

Merle went on. "Probably never got over ya either..."

"I highly doubt that Merle... but you can give him my number," she then surprised herself by replying. "Even though I seriously doubt that he'll call me. We didnt exactly part on the best of terms, you know," she then added with a sigh.

"Ya never know, Darlin... everything happens for a reason. Bye now!"


	2. Pizza & Pom Poms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merle and Andrea have a little conversation before dinner...

Later that evening Merle took Andrea and their four kids (Merle Jr., Lizzie, Andrew and baby girl Mika,) to Rhee's Pizzeria for dinner. They had the best pizza in town and while waiting for their appetizers to come out Merle told his wife about running into Carol.

"Honey you're not gonna believe who I saw earlier."

"Who?" Andrea asked between sips of red wine sangria. 

"Carol!"

"Carol Scott? From high school? Get outta here! Talk about a blast from the past!"

"You can say that again! I ran into her at a gas station over in Woodbury. She told me that she just moved back to the area about a year or so ago... bought one of those fancy condos over that way."

"Thats great! Is she married?"

"Divorced."

"I see... well what kind of work does she do?"

"Labor and delivery nurse down at Grady Hospital. And you should see her baby... well she's not a baby anymore. Sophia's eleven now and pretty as a peach."

"I bet she is! Please tell me you got her contact info, Merle."

"Sure did Darlin. I asked her for her number, get this... for Daryl," he chuckled.

"Daryl!" Andrea exclaimed. "You really think he'll have the balls to call her after everything he did to her? And do you really think she wants to talk to him?" she frowned. She'd almost forgotten all about the details surrounding Carol and Daryl's break up all those years ago but the memory of her dear brother-in-law (whom she was otherwise crazy about by the way) cheating on her dear friend all those years ago brought the emotions crashing back.

"Andrea that was 12 years ago! They were kids! And she's over it! But I dont think my brother ever truly got over losing her. Now I ain't in the habit of playin' matchmaker or nothin but she didnt mention that she was seeing anybody and I know for damn sure Daryl ain't either, so I'm just gonna pass her number on to him and see what happens. Who knows? They just might fall in love again! But hopefully this time around that brother of mine will think with his big head instead of the little one in hus pants, " he added with a smirk taking a sip of his rum and coke.

"Merle!" Andrea groaned, smacking his arm playfully for saying such a thing in front of the children. Fortunately however they hadnt even heard him; they were all too busy talking amongst themselves and playing the restaurant's tabletop games on display, and not paying the grown ups any attention while waiting for their food. Andrea went on. "Well I want Carol's number too. Maybe the kids can have a play date... and perhaps she'd like to hang out with Michonne and I for old times sake. Maybe we can get drinks one night soon. Hell maybe I can call up the whole gang! Lori, Jacqui and Patricia..."

"And dont forget old Karen," Merle added with a wink. 

"Definitely NOT Karen," Andrea muttered. 

"Why not? If memory serves she was in y'all's little cheerleader clique back then," he laughed.

"Not for long she wasn't," Andrea groaned at an old memory. "Either way it'd be great to get most if not all of the old Walker High Lady Wolverines varsity squad all back together again."

Merle leaned in and whispered in her ear, "How about you pull out your old cheerleading uniform when we get home... I'd love to see ya shake your pom poms for me tonight, Sugartits!" 

"It might be a tight fit," she whispered back, "but I'll see if I can squeeze my ass into it for ya. Bottoms up!" she then added with a flirty wink.

"I'll definitely drink to that!" he roared while gazing hungrily at her cleavage in the low cut tank she'd worn before clinking his glass with hers then downing the last of his drink.


	3. Spill It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl wants answers...

On the ride home, Merle called Daryl. The phone rang for so long however that he thought he was going to have to leave his brother a message.

"Hello," Daryl finally answered groggily just before his cell's voicemail recording came on.

"Hey, there little brother... you ain't shacked up in there with some broad are ya?" 

"No," he groaned. "The hell ya want Merle? Its late so it better be important," he added.

"Oh it's important alright... but it for damn sure ain't late! Its only a quarter to eleven! I know your ass ain't asleep already! The hell ya doing over there, man? Jerkin' it?" he giggled.

"No... and I was tryin' to sleep before you woke me up!"

"It's not even 11 o'clock on a Friday night and you're in bed already? Hell's wrong with you boy? Its date night!"

"I didn't have a date lined up for tonight."

"Why not brother? I know I got the all the good looks in the family but there's gotta be at least one broad in this town who's desperate enough to give your ugly, hillbilly ass some trim," he snickered.

"Fuck off, Merle," he groaned. He was really tired after his long day and not at all in the mood for his annoying big brother's teasing. They'd been swamped all afternoon at the garage and afterward he and his staff had gone out for a few drinks down at Axel's Bar to unwind. He'd had fun shooting pool and playing darts with Tyreese, Abraham, Glenn and T-Dog, then ate and drank his fill of burger sliders and lite beers but after awhile he headed home to get a hot shower and turn in early to get a full night's rest before doing it all over again the next day. Just as he'd fallen into a deep and relaxing sleep however, Merle called and woke him up.

"Well excuse the hell outta me Princess Darylina for disturbing your precious beauty nap!"

"Cut the crap! You still havent told me what the hell ya want?"

"Well... if you must know I ran into Carol today... and before your dumb ass asks 'Carol who,' you and I both know there's only one that you'd ever care to hear about."

Daryl sat straight up in bed in the dark, suddenly wide awake. "My Carol?" he asked. "I mean Carol from high school?" he then quickly corrected himself.

"The very one... but she ain't been yours in a long time brother," Merle laughed. "Ya lost her over a decade ago to that prick Ed Peletier 'cuz ya couldnt keep yer pickle in yer pants, remember?" he giggled.

"Don't go there," Daryl snapped. All those years later that was still a touchy subject. 'Am I ever gonna be able to live that single, solitary indiscretion that I regret more than anything in my entire life, down?' he thought to himself.

"Touchy, touchy!" Merle chuckled. 

"Shut the hell up... now spill it! Where'd you see her? How is she? Was she by herself? Is she in town visiting family?"

"Slow down, man! What is this, 20 questions?" he laughed.

"Merle," he groaned. He hadn't heard word of his first love coming back to town in ages and he was very curious about her. Carol Ann Scott was the girl he was supposed to have spent the rest of his life with after all... that is, if he hadnt fucked everything up by getting drunk as all hell one night after they had a big argument and getting caught fooling around with their classmate, Karen of all people...

"Look man, I ran into her at a gas station over in Woodbury. She's doin' real good for herself. Divorced that hot shot lawyer she married a few years back and now she's back in town, hopefully for good. She's a nurse down at Grady, and she showed me a picture of her baby girl, and she's just as pretty as her mama."

"Wow! Little Sophia should be about... eleven now, I guess."

"Yup... and she's the spitting image of her mother at that age. And Carol looked good, brother. I mean real good," he emphasized. "Her hair's cut real short and she had on these itty bitty shorts and a pair of those sandals with the high heels and the little straps 'round the ankles... like the kind Andrea wears sometimes. Man! She's still got those great legs and that sweet ass on her that's for damn sure!" he then added with a loud wolf whistle.

"I bet... but you need to watch your mouth! Have a little respect!"

"Just teasin'," Merle laughed.

"Well... what else did she say?"

"Believe it or not she asked about you..." he replied in a teasing tone, "and she didnt mention that she was seeing anyone."

"Whatever."

"I'm dead serious! She even gave me her number just so you can call her," he added.

"Quit playin' around. Carol doesn't wanna talk to me. Last I heard she never wanted to speak to me again."

"Man that was ages ago! She wants you to call her! Just trust me, ok?"

"Me? Trust you? Yeah right," he sighed, unconvinced.

"Damnit Daryl I'm only gonna tell ya this one time so ya better grab a pencil if you want her number."

"If it'll make you leave me be so I can go back to sleep... fine," he growled as he rolled over with a huff and flipped on his bedside lamp then began rooting around in his cabinet drawer until he found a pen. "What is it?"

"404-555-5522. Ya got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, 404-555-5522," he groaned as he scribbled the numbers on the back of a local Chinese food delivery menu. "Got it."

"Good! So... ya gonna call her up now? I'm sure she's still awake."

Daryl was tempted. Really tempted. He still thought of Carol from time to time and had always terribly regretted what happened in the past. He'd always wanted to reconnect with her somehow but he REFUSED to give his brother the satisfaction of knowing he'd gotten his hopes up. He was gonna call her alright, but not right then and there. No way in hell. If he said he was gonna call now, Merle would blow his phone up half the night for all the dirty details. And who knew if this all wasnt just his brother's idea of a sick practical joke, and the phone number he'd just given him was for some phony psychic hotline, a televangelist donation center or a kinky phone sex operator. Daryl wasnt taking the bait. Not just yet anyway...

"Goodnight Merle."

"But Darylina..." Merle began but by then he'd already ended the call and hit the silence button.

\---------  
"You think he's gonna call her?" Andrea asked.

"Is a bean green? Merle asked with a wink.  
\---------

Later on back at home, while Merle put the kids to bed, Andrea took her shower then dug around in some old boxes inside her walk in closet until she found one of her old high school cheerleader uniforms. After twelve years and giving birth 4 times to kids all under the age of 8, the red, black and silver midriff top was a lot tighter across her much larger (yet thankfully still perky, she reasoned,) breasts and the short, black pleated skirt now barely covered her ass but she was proud of herself at least for still being able to get into the damned thing at all.

Instead of wearing regulation shorts underneath the skirt she chose a lacy red thong and instead of white ankle socks and matching cleated Nikes, she slipped into a pair of tall red stiletto pumps. She then grabbed her old red and silver pom poms just as Merle emerged from the shower.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"Hot damn girl!" he exclaimed, nearly drooling. "You look good enough to eat!"

"That's the plan," she giggled as she pushed him down onto the bed. She then twirled around to show off her ensemble before bending over right in front of him, giving him quite an eyeful. She then broke into the old homecoming routine, while doing high kicks all around the room. "Wolverines in the rear, let me hear you cheer! Wolverines in the middle, let me hear you sizzle! Bzzzz! Wolverines in the front? Let me hear you grunt! Grrrr! Our rivals suck! Let 'em press their luck! Gooooo team!" she then exclaimed with a laugh, hopping onto Merle's lap and shaking her 'pom poms' in his face.

"Come 'ere woman," he growled with a wolfish grin. It was gonna be one hell of a night!


	4. Sweet Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol reminisces a bit...

Meanwhile on the other side of town...

After driving all day Carol didnt feel like cooking dinner so she picked up some Chinese takeout on her way home. She then made a last stop at a liquor store not far from her condo to get a few bottles of white wine for the weekend; she knew she'd definitely need a few drinks that evening to unwind, especially after running into Merle Dixon earlier in the evening. It had been really great seeing Merle's crazy ass after all those years but he brought back a lot of long buried memories of her previous relationship with his brother Daryl, both good and bad.

As she sat out on her balcony, enjoying the 90s rock playlist on her Ipod and her second glass of chilled Riesling, she remembered fondly that good had overwhelmingly outweighed the bad with Daryl. In fact, in the two years that they dated, he'd only disappointed her once. Of course it had broken her heart in the worst possible way he could've chosen to fuck up, but time had a way of healing old wounds, both physical and those of the heart. Besides, they were young and she wasn't totally innocent in the equation of their relationship's demise. Two wrongs don't make a right and her retaliation to get back at Daryl for his screw up only made matters worse and it had its own set of consequences. 

She didnt at all regret having her precious daughter, but the circumstances of her birth didn't quite fit into the category of Carol's proudest moments or smartest decisions. She hadn't truly loved Ed and in the end she paid the price for leading him on just to make Daryl jealous after he started fooling around with their classmate, and her fellow cheerleader of all people, Karen Wilcox.

'Karen... hmph,' Carol thought to herself then rolled her eyes.

Honestly she and Daryl could've easily patched things up after the Karen/Ed toss up, especially after she found out that he wasn't quite as guilty as it had originally seemed. But when he'd begged her to take him back her pride was still hurt that he'd even kissed that conniving slut so she wouldn't even talk to him. Ed then swooped in for the kill at the worst possible time and the rest was history.

Carol had known Daryl since elementary school. Her dad had been a high ranking television executive at a local cable network in Savannah, but after a transfer to the network's Atlanta headquarters the family moved to the suburbs there.

Daryl and his older brother Merle lived around the corner from Carol's family in the College Park neighborhood. Merle was 3 years older than Daryl, and they'd been adopted by an aunt and uncle at ages 7 and 4 when their parents' substance abuse issues prevented them from raising them properly.

Carol came from a big family with 4 older brothers of her own, and despite their mother's efforts to keep her dolled up in Shirley Temple curls and frilly crinoline dresses with lace gloves and purses, Carol was a rough and tumble tomboy who preferred jeans and sneakers with her long flaming auburn hair plaited into two braids flying down her back. She fit right in with the kids in her new neighborhood when she proved that she could play baseball as well as the boys and could even outrun several of them. She and Daryl became fast friends over their mutual love of dogs and all things outdoors from swimming and fishing in the pond neaby to tree climbing and catching frogs out in the woods but as they got older Carol seemingly blossomed overnight from a skinny tomboy to a stunning knockout. By the time they got to high school Daryl had a MAJOR crush on her and after persuing her relentlessly it wasnt long before they started dating in the 10th grade.

Daryl was CRAZY about Carol and when she finally told him that she'd be his girl he was the happiest he'd ever felt in his life. He was young but he already knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the witty, red haired, blue eyed vixen who'd stolen his heart forever. In addition to being smart, funny and beautiful, Carol was the kindest person he knew and he cherished the fact that he could talk to her about anything, even the deep sadness he often felt about his parent's drug problems. The first time he made love to her was the night of the senior class ring dance; it was a really special night and he swore to himself that he was going to marry her someday. 

Carol was an active member of Walker High's student government as well as co-captain of the Lady Wolverines varsity cheerleading squad with her friend Michonne Anthony. She had lots of friends and was very popular but there was her someone in her immediate circle who wasn't a fan of hers in the least.

Fellow cheerleader Karen Wilcox smiled in Carol's face, but she didn't like her very much. It didn't matter that Carol was the first person who'd befriended her when she transferred to their school in 9th grade. It didnt matter that Carol was a sweet girl who'd never done anything but be nice to her. She was just a 'mean girl' at heart. Karen became popular in her own right before long and deep down she thought that Carol was just a goody two shoes and it annoyed her to no end. Karen was pretty, wore designer clothes and drove a nice car but she didnt have a boyfriend since breaking up with Tyreese Williams at the beginning of senior year. 

Tyreese had always been too busy for her (with his seemingly endless football, basketball and wrestling practices and workouts at the gym) and couldnt take her out as often as she wanted and she nagged him constantly about it and started a lot of arguments with him all of the time so he ended the relationship. He seemed to love his precious sports more than he loved her and it pissed her off to no end. Then to make matters worse, no other boys she deemed good enough to take her out at their school had asked her out in months because they were all taken at that point and she felt lonely, but she was too stuck up to date someone outside the 'popular' crowd or in a lower grade and definitely too proud to beg Tyreese to date her again and after awhile it was too late because he started seeing someone else; rumor had it that he was seeing an older girl who was a freshman at a local community college.

Carol on the other hand had everything Karen wanted, particularly a hot, gorgeous and devoted boyfriend who rode a motorcycle and made it obvious that he was crazy about her and only her. Their constant public displays of affection were driving Karen nuts with jealousy because she'd liked Daryl herself upon enrolling at Walker High but he'd never paid her much attention because of his crush on Carol at the time. Daryl carried Carol's books to class, sat with her at lunch, brought her to and from school on his bike most days and took her to every school dance and party their crowd got invited to. They went on dates every weekend and sometimes on weeknights if he wasnt working at his part time job; she wore his letterman's jacket to school most days and they were always holding hands or kissing in some corner someplace. Their hormones were raging out of control and they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. By senior year everyone in their tight knit circle of friends knew that they were having sex too, and to hear Carol whispering and giggling about it with their girlfriends in the locker room after cheerleading practice, Daryl was absolutely amazing in bed. Then he did the unthinkable in Karen's opinion; the holy grail of teenaged love affairs; he bought her a promise ring!

Karen was downright jealous. Tyreese hadn't given her a promise ring after she'd slept with him! Just a cheesy little gold plate charm bracelet, that 'he probably got on sale Wal-Mart,' she'd thought to herself with annoyance. She missed Tyreese however. He was tall and handsome and the star of the football team. He thought that Karen was gorgeous and was always very affectionate toward her, and had been great in bed as well (the few times he had a spare moment to screw her between his numerous team practices, football and basketball games, wrestling matches and gym workouts, she thought disdainfully,) but after awhile Tyreese was old news. 

She wanted Daryl Dixon. 

She was spoiled rotten and used to getting her way; she wanted him to look at her the way he looked at Carol and she was determined to get her claws into him at the first opportunity. She began sneakily trying to flirt with him but he didn't dare take the bait... that is until he and Carol suddenly broke up two months before graduation.

Carol knew that she wanted to be a nurse since freshman year so she kept her grades up and took classes in chemistry, biology and accelerated math. By the end of junior year she'd applied to several local colleges as well as a few out of state schools just to see how much scholarship money she could get and by the middle of senior year she had several acceptance letters.

The best offer of all came from the University of Maryland's School of Nursing in Baltimore and included a full ride cheerleading scholarship that covered her tuition, books, lab fees, nursing program clinical supplies and uniforms as well as grants for a monthly cash stipend, and coverage of her dorm room fees and meal plan for the next 4 years as long as she kept her grades up and completed the BSN program. Carol's first choice school was nearby Woodbury College but they were only offering to cover her tuition and books so her parents insisted that she at least consider the Maryland offer. They wanted her to spread her wings and not get too serious with 'that Dixon boy' too soon. He was a good kid in their opinion so they let Carol see him, but they were entirely too young to settle down exclusively. They were ecstatic when she decided to go to Maryland but when she broke the news to Daryl he got very upset. Truth be told he got mad as all hell!

He was jealous and heartbroken over the news because he didnt want her to leave him behind. Daryl loved Carol with all his heart and knew how terribly he'd miss her when she went away. He was scared too. Scared that she'd meet someone who was better for her than he could ever be. He wasn't going to college; he'd already gotten accepted into a local trade school's auto mechanic program which was an accomplishment but he knew Carol's highly educated and highly paid parents probably preferred for their only daughter to date a future doctor or a lawyer from a top family; the type of guy she'd be sure to meet away at college; not him, the son of no good drug addicts from a less than reputable family in their town.

He didnt want her to miss out on such an amazing opportunity but Maryland was just entirely too far away from him. Carol then reminded him that although her parents made a good living they weren't rich, and she had 4 older siblings who were currently away in college and grad school that her parents were already helping to put through school. Daryl didnt care however so she expressed her disappointment that he was being so selfish and that he actually thought that she'd break up with him for some rich guy at her new school. Didnt he know she'd miss him terribly too? He was her best friend! She was only going away to prepare for THEIR future and once she finished school she'd be back and they could get engaged.

But a 4 year off engagement wasn't enough for Daryl anymore. He wanted to elope NOW in a blind attempt to hold onto her but she wasn't ready to make that serious of a commitment yet! She'd only just turned 18 and knew her parents would have an absolute FIT if she ran off and got married!

Daryl insisted that she could marry him and still go to college locally but she insisted that she couldn't and the argument got so bad that it ended in them breaking up.


	5. Sweet Memories Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl reminisces...

Daryl couldn't sleep.

Merle's news about Carol moving back to town had surprised him but the part about her wanting him to call had really blown him away. As much as he'd tried to go back to sleep after that he just couldn't get her off his mind. He laid in bed, tossing and turning until he finally got up with a defeated sigh. He grabbed his pack of smokes from the bedside table and a beer from the mini fridge in his bar, then went outside onto the rooftop loft of his duplex apartment. The loft was his favorite place to relax and reflect and now was a perfect time to do both since he couldn't sleep anyway. He plopped down onto his lawn chair then lit up a few citronella candles along with a cigarette. 

His first love was on his mind. Carol Scott. He'd been young when he fell in love with her but he'd never forget her smile. Nor her scent, or how pretty she was. Or that she loved Reese's peanut butter cups, sweet tea and salt & vinegar potato chips.

The pale freckes dotting her skin and how soft that skin was.   
Her brilliant mind. Her sense of humor that was so in tuned to his. The way she understood him even when no words were spoken. 

The way her nose crinkled up when she laughed really hard or got mad. How she was so ticklish that the gentlest caress anywhere near her ribs could make her giggle, even after he'd just pissed her off. 

How it felt to make love to her. How she felt in his arms after. How he wished he could hold her in his arms again. Just. One More. Time.

Carol was in his head. Again.

She had never been too far away in his thoughts... even when he'd married someone else. 

Fallon Charles was the lifeguard at his hotel while on vacation down in Miami Beach a few years back. A former runner up in the Miss Florida pageant, Fallon was gorgeous with near waist length, wavy blonde hair, hazel eyes and a body to die for. They fell in love fast and did the long distance thing a couple of months then got married way too soon. They were together a few short years and it had been good while it lasted but over time she realized that she wanted more and left Daryl to pursue her lifelong dream of being a swimsuit model out in California. 

He was hurt but he didn't contest the divorce. He'd never try to stand in her way like he had when Carol wanted to go away to school; he learned that lesson the hard way and he loved her too much to see her unhappy. But as much as he'd loved her, deep down there was someone he'd loved more. Always had and always would.

Carol. No one he'd ever known had made him feel the way Carol had and he regretted losing her more than anything.

He thought back to the weeks leading up to their high school graduation. After breaking up following their horrible fight, he was a mess. Sad and angry, his once halfway decent grades began to plummet. After one lecture too many from Merle about how he either needed to 'stop whining like a little bitch' and go get the girl he loved, or 'move on,' Daryl chose the former, swallowing his pride and finally calling Carol up to talk but she was still mad at him and told him that she needed some "space." 

"Space? The hell's that supposed to mean, woman?"

"Space means being apart for awhile! I need some time alone, Daryl. I'm pissed at you! And don't you swear at me!" she hissed.

"Sorry but I'm goin' nuts over here Carol! I miss you, okay? Are you really still that mad at me?"

"Did I stutter?" she asked sarcastically.

That only pissed him off further; he was over here missing her like CRAZY, crying like a bitch, moping around, wanting to apologize and patch things up but she'd blown him off like she didn't even care! 

"Space. Fine, Carol. Whatever! But what about Shane's party?" he asked her in an annoyed tone. 

That following Saturday was their classmate Shane Walsh's annual birthday party out at his family's lakefront vacation property. Shane's parents were loaded and every year his parties were a blast but now that he was turning 18 and had followed in his father's footsteps by getting accepted at the King County Sheriff's Department Police Academy, the party was sure to be a bash to remember with a paintball tournament, horseback riding catered food and a live rock band. Everybody who was anybody at their school was invited, and Daryl and Carol were supposed to double date with their friends Rick Grimes and Michonne Anthony. It was simply 'expected' that they be there as a couple in their social circle. "What am I supposed to do? Go by myself?"

"I dont care what you do Daryl. I just told you that I need some space," she snapped before hanging up on him.

He was so hurt that he went out for a long ride on his bike way out in the countryside just to think and clear his head. He hadn't realized that he rode nearly two counties away and when he got back his tank was nearly empty and he was starved as well. He got some gas then stopped at the local diner where the teen crowd hang out to grab a bite to eat and while there he ran into Karen Wilcox. 

He'd never paid Karen too much attention before but he had to admit that she looked really good in her short skirt and high heels when she came over to say hi. Her long, dark hair was up in a high ponytail and she had on makeup. She wasn't really his type but she was really pretty and he could easily see why Tyreese Williams had been so crazy about her when they dated in the past. He couldn't understand how a girl like her never got another boyfriend after they broke up.

Karen took the opportunity to invite herself to sit with him in the cozy little booth and engaged him in conversation. She'd heard that he and Carol had a big fight, but played dumb and asked him about his girlfriend anyway. Once he officially spilled that he and Carol weren't together anymore she IMMEDIATELY went in for the kill, flirting and turning on the charm and by the end of the evening she'd snagged him into being her date to Shane's party. 

Daryl wasn't really interested in Karen but he didnt wanna be impolite so he said he'd take her to the party. Its not like Carol wanted to go with him! Besides, lately it seemed like everyone in their circle of friends, (the females in particular) had begun treating him with a hint of contempt. It was to be expected; they were Carol's close girlfriends, and they'd only gotten her side of the story. In fact the only one who hadnt been acting shitty toward him lately was Karen! 

Truth be told he only went out with her to take his mind off Carol, but agreeing to that one date turned out to be the biggest mistake he'd ever made. 

While at Shane's he drank ENTIRELY too much and before long he was all over Karen on the dance floor in front of everybody. She felt victorious as she then led him upstairs where many of their other classmates had wandered off to to make out and somehow they ended up in the bedroom where everyone had left their jackets. It wasn't long however before someone wandered in and got an eyeful; Daryl got caught with his pants down with Karen on her knees. Even though he was half drunk, he had a sudden change of heart and left in embarrassment but by then the damage was already done. 

The news spread like wildfire among everybody at the party in no time and the gossip got back to Carol of them kissing on the dancefloor, as well as the totally exaggerated story of them getting caught fucking in the coat room. That hammered the last nail into the coffin of their doomed relationship and at that point nothing could be done about it because Carol was LIVID and refused to talk to him. She never got the real story until months later, but by then she'd retaliated by going out with Ed Peletier just to hurt Daryl, (and it had, more than anything else.)   
Ed took Carol to the senior prom as well and she ended up getting pregnant by him that night and the rest was history...


	6. Sleepless In Atlanta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol reminisces a little more...

When Carol found out that she was pregnant she had to decline the scholarship offer at the University of Maryland; she knew she'd need to stay close to home with the baby on the way and she could go to school anywhere. Her parents were very upset however and her brothers wanted to kill Ed, (and so did Daryl when he heard the news a couple of months later,) especially after they found out that Ed had become abusive, but thankfully Carol ended their engagement before he hurt her. She wished with all her heart that her baby was Daryl's (and he had too when he eventually heard about her pregnancy,) she missed him terribly but their once strong bond had been broken on both sides. She wanted to call him but felt that she just couldn't after everything that had happened even though unbeknownst to her he would have gladly talked to her so that they could finally reconcile.

He really missed her voice and wanted to see her, especially after it got around town through the grapevine that Ed had passed away a few months later but Daryl figured that Carol didnt want to talk to him so he didnt reach out.

Carol took a year off after her high school graduation to have the baby and bond with her beautiful baby girl then enrolled at nearby Woodbury College after all part time to work on earning her nursing degree. Her father retired and her parents relocated back to the Savannah area not long after that and since she wasn't ready to move out on her own yet she had to transfer to the University of Georgia at Savannah to complete her nursing program. Not long after her graduation there she got a job in a doctor's office, and while working there she met Tobin, whose law practice headquarters was in the same office complex. They ended up getting married and had several great years together but deep down, she never forgot Daryl. Tobin was a good man and he cared very much for her and Sophia but there was never the same depth of fiery passion she'd felt with Daryl. There would always be a special place in her heart for him and the young love they once shared.

She and Tobin broke up after a few years later and she decided to return to the Atlanta area after hearing about the charge nurse positions available at Grady Memorial's newly expanded Obstetrics unit. OB/Pediatrics had been her chosen specialty in nursing school. The work was demanding but the pay was amazing and she only had to work 3 twelve hour shifts a week plus all the overtime she wanted so she took the job.

Although she'd been back in the area well over a year she hadn't seen many of her old friends so running into Merle of all people earlier that day had been a wonderful surprise. Giving him her number for his brother had felt a pinch impulsive (and presumptive,) but it had been Merle's idea after all; he had INSISTED that Daryl would want to call her.

She certainly hoped so; it would be great to catch up, and according to Merle, Daryl was single again so who knew what might happen... especially since (also according to Merle,) he probably "never got over her."

Carol downed the last sip of her third and final glass of wine. She was starting to feel really tipsy so she knew it was time to turn in. As she headed inside and locked her sliding glass balcony door behind herself, she glanced at her cell phone to check the time, which read 11:30 p.m. and she chuckled to herself at her slight disappointment that Daryl hadn't called yet. They were both night owls by nature and she wondered if Merle had given him the number yet... and if he had, was he wide awake somewhere thinking about her just like she was thinking about him?


	7. It's A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl makes that call...

Daryl put his cigarette out with a dejected sigh before going back inside. He really, REALLY wanted to call Carol. All those old memories brought back his pent up feelings for her. He knew he'd look desperate (and possibly a little crazy) if he called her this late, (it was already 11:30 and the clock was steadily ticking,) but he wanted to hear her voice and something told him that she was wide awake, just like he was. 

But another little voice told him otherwise...

'You'll look like an ass if you call her now. Just wait until tomorrow morning,' the sensible, logical right side of his brain thought.

'No! You dial her ass up. Right. Damn. NOW!' his reckless left brain screamed in his head. 'You've wanted to reach out to her for YEARS and now you can! Besides... you haven't seen hair nor hide of her in over a decade but the minute Merle mentioned that she had on a pair of Daisy Duke shorts earlier your dick stood up straight as an arrow,' his left brain then added. 'You're still just as crazy for her as ever, so call her!'

"But it's late,' reason kicked in again.

'Who cares? If she didn't want you to call she wouldn't have given Merle her number.'

'But what if she's asleep? You might wake her... and the LAST thing you want to do is piss her off... again.'

'You cant possibly piss her off anymore now than you did 12 years ago... she's used to you making an ass of yourself! Now call and catch her before she does go to sleep! Then you'll have to wait until morning... and I won't let you get a wink of sleep if you let that happen!'

"Fine," he growled under his breath, ending the war between sense and sensibility in his thoughts, with good sense winning out over the more sensible decision to wait, by a landslide. 

His trigger finger twitched a little as he typed in Carol's number on his cell then he held his breath as he hit the dial button.

"Hello?" Carol answered cautiously, just above a whisper, after a few rings.

"Ummm, C-Carol?" he stuttered as his voice cracked.

"Yes? This is Carol... Daryl is that you?"

Daryl's heart nearly stopped at the sound of her soft, familiar voice calling his name. Hearing it again after all those years warmed his lonely heart and he was filled with a sense of happiness he hadn't known he was missing. "Yeah, its me, he nearly choked then cleared his throat. "Hope I didnt wake ya."

Carol's heart skipped a beat. She'd only heard his gravelly accented timbre in her dreams for the past 12 years. "No, you didn't wake me... Not at all. I was just about to turn in." 

"'Oh! Well I'm sorry... Don't let me keep ya... I can ring ya back tomorrow."

"No! No! Its fine, really... I'm glad you called. It's so good to hear your voice! How have you been?" 

She sounded genuinely happy to hear from him and he couldn't help the relieved grin that spread across his face. "Ive been fine... It's great to hear your voice too." 

"I really am glad you called, Daryl. We have so much to catch up on."

"I know... 12 years is a long time. I'm real glad ya gave Merle your number. So... how have you been? Its been such a long time..." he repeated.

"Too long... but I've been well. Went through a divorce, and living back here now. I've got a really great job at Grady Hospital."

"I heard! Merle told me you're a nurse down there. I knew you could do it, Carol."

"Thanks... and he told me you've got your own garage now. That's awesome."

"Its doing pretty well too, thanks. Making good money... got a good crew. You may remember a few of the guys from school. Both Abraham Ford & Tyreese Williams work for me."

"I remember them! That's really great."

"Yeah... You feel free to bring your car in anytime you got any problems. I'll do your diagnostics and any work ya need myself, on the house."

"Daryl that's awful sweet of you."

"Stop," he replied bashfully. "Its nothin', really. Least I can do. So... Merle told me your little girl's 11 already."

"Yes she is, and growing like a weed! She's out in Savannah, staying with my folks for a month. Probably eating them out of house and home!" she laughed. "Sophia's nearly my height already," she chuckled.

"Don't take much to grow knee high," he teased. "My brother didnt nickname ya Mouse fer nothin," he joked.

"Oh hush Daryl Dixon, I've already heard all of your wisecracks about my height... or lack thereof. But if memory serves... I believe you seemed to like my little short legs once upon a time," she teased right back.

"Prettiest legs I've ever seen," he replied sincerely. 

"I've still got 'em," she flirted.

"I heard... in short shorts and high heels at that," he then added with a low whistle.

"Got plenty of those too... but if the jokes keep coming you won't ever have the pleasure of seeing me in either again," she laughed.

"You won't hear another peep out of me about your lack of height... scout's honor! My lips are sealed! I'd love to see you again, Carol," he admitted. 

"That would be nice."

"It would? You really mean that?"

"Of course I do. Look Daryl, let's just clear the air right now. Let me just say... I know its been a really long time since we connected, and things didn't end so smoothly between us... but once upon a time, we cared for each other... a lot. I dont think that ever changed. At least not on my end."

"Mine either. We were so young. Made a lot of mistakes."

"True. We both did... and we hurt each other. But time heals all wounds. I don't hold a grudge. I hope you don't either."

"Of course not. But up until a few hours ago I thought you still hated my guts."

"Daryl I never hated you. Didnt even dislike you... and that was a long, long time ago. Its water under the bridge. We live and we learn so we dont repeat our mistakes. After everything happened I was just so disappointed in you that I didnt want to talk to you. But I know I disappointed you too. I wanted to patch things up but I couldn't face you after I got pregnant."

"Carol... I was just as hurt as you were, probably more after losing you and you started seeing Ed but I wasnt mad at ya. I never wanted to hold ya back with school and all either. I was just so scared Id lose you. Then I fucked up and lost ya anyway. I was so mad at myself 'cuz it was all my own damned fault... you know, with all that foolishness with Karen. That whole mess was a big misunderstanding. I never actually slept with her. I was drunk as a skunk at that party and what drunk or sober teenaged boy is gonna turn down a girl wanting to go down on him? I didnt know what the hell I was doing with her though. I wanted you back, but you wouldn't talk to me. Called you about a hundred times, day and night. Called so many damn times I ran up my aunt's phone bill. Then there were the days I just sat by the phone... wishing you would call me back, wishing I was man enough to go to your parents house, knock on your door just one more time to try to win ya back. I was so sorry for everything, but after awhile I didnt even know how to tell ya anymore. Then you had the baby... then you moved away..."

"I pushed you away... threw happiness away with both hands. Big mistake."

"We really messed things up royally, didn't we? We loved each other so much..."

"We did."

"We were supposed to get hitched after ya finished nursing school, remember? Hell! We probably would've been married with a houseful of kids by now."

"A houseful?" she exclaimed. "Hell no! Labor is no fun! But maybe 2 or 3," she added thoughtfully. 

Daryl was quiet for a second. The old dream of having a family with Carol was a bittersweet memory. "Well... here we are. 12 years later."

"Yeah... 12 years later. So now what?"

"Maybe... we could start over?" he asked cautiously, holding his breath.. 

"Start over?" she repeated.

"As friends... first," he then added. "Id like us to see each other again... maybe more in time?" He already knew he wanted more but he didn't want to freak her out!

"I think I'd like that, Daryl. Lets just take it slow and see what happens."

"Great! So youre not seeing anyone?" he asked with baited breath.

"No, I'm not."

"Hallelujah!" he sighed with relief. 

"Really?" she giggled with a smirk.

"Sorry," he chuckled. "So, are ya free anytime this weekend? I really wanna see ya soon," he admitted

"As a matter of fact, I'm free all this weekend."

"Great!"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Dunno... grab a bite someplace? Somewhere quiet where we can talk?"

"That'll be fine... so lunch tomorrow? Or maybe dinner?"

"Dinner sounds great. I've gotta open up the shop in the morning."

"Ok... dinner it is. But where?"

"Anywhere ya wanna go, Sweetheart."

Carol's heart did a flip when he called her by his old nickname for her. "What do you have a taste for?" she murmured.

'Dont ask me that,' he thought to himself with a smirk. "Uhhh... you know me Carol... I'm a country boy. Meat & potatoes or rice with gravy will cut it for me any day of the week, but its up to you. You still like Chinese?"

"Sure do... but I had some tonight," she chuckled at his precise memory. "Seafood maybe?"

"Sounds good... Captain Jack's Oyster House, Fisherman's Wharf, or the Pirate's Pier maybe?" he asked, running down the list of seafood restaurants he could think of off the top of his head.

"The Pirate's Pier is still open? My parents used to take us there sometimes! I remember they had the best Maryland style crabcakes."

"Yeah, theyre still open."

"That would be lovely."

"Cool. 7 o'clock okay?" 

"7 sounds good. I'll make reservations."

"Pick ya up around 6:30?"

"Its a date! Ill text you my address."

"It's a date," Daryl repeated with a smile.


	8. Coffee, Donuts & Gossip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys dish down at the auto shop...

Daryl woke up with a smile on his face. He couldn't believe that he had a date with Carol that night; it was a dream come true. He found himself whistling a happy tune in the shower and while he got dressed for work. He couldn't wait to start his day because the sooner he got done at the shop, the closer it would be to his date that evening. He stopped at Krispy Kreme to pick up coffee and donuts for the crew before heading down to the shop and once he got there he was still smiling. His staff were all amused by his happier than usual mood; he was normally a little grumpy that early in the morning.

"You're in a good mood, Dixon!" T-Dog joked while grabbing a chocolate glazed donut.

"I am?" he asked, smiling.

"Hell yeah," Abe chuckled between sips of his piping hot coffee. "Hot date last night?"

"No... what makes you think that?"

"You left the bar mighty early," Tyreese replied with a smirk. 

"So?"

"So... we all saw that blonde in the short white dress checking you out."

"And?"

"And... you've been grinning and whistling ever since you walked through the door! Makes me wonder if your happy ass finally got laid last night,' Abe laughed, emphasizing the word 'finally.' They all knew Daryl was going through a dry spell; he hadn't dated much since his divorce two years prior.

"Fuck off," he chuckled. 

"Wait a minute? So did you or didn't you?" Glenn asked curiously while grabbing a glazed honeydip.

"Did I what?"

"Get some! Spill it man! We want all the dirty details," Tyreese said. 

"No! But I do have a date tonight," he admitted. 

"With that hot blonde?"

"Hell no."

"Then who?"

"Yeah! Anybody we know?" Glenn pried nosily.

"Yes... and if you must know, its Carol," he admitted.

"From high school? Wow! I didnt know she moved back in town! Wait 'til I tell Jacqui! You two back togerher after all these yours! You must be made for each other." 

"Thanks T... we're giving it another shot."

"Good for you, Dixon!"

"Hey, maybe you'll finally get laid after all... for old times sake!" Abe laughed. "Just don't fuck it up this time, though, eh?" 

Daryl groaned again. "Abraham didnt I tell you to fuck off?"

"He won't Abe... last I heard Karen's crazy ass moved to Alaska," Ty laughed.

"Good... maybe now her hot ass can finally cool off," Abe replied. "I ran into her a couple years back... when I told her that I got engaged she still tried to throw herself at me." 

"She tried to get you too?" Daryl sighed in disbelief and Abe shook his head in the affirmative.

"My baby sister would have whipped her ass if she heard that," Tyreese replied with a laugh. Abraham had married his sister Sasha a few years back. 

"Damn right," Abe said proudly. "She doesn't play about her Big Red!" wiggling his bushy red brows at his brother-in-law.

"Spare me the details," Ty groaned. "But I used to date Karen so I know how agressive she could get. She was a wildcat in bed too, if memory serves. Man, she used to do this thing with her tongue..." 

Daryl put his hands up. "We know, we know... enough about Karen! Please!! Come on guys let's finish breakfast and get to work! I'd like to get out of here sometime today! Ive got a date tonight, remember?" Daryl sighed but he couldn't help laughing along with his friends at the irony of it all.


	9. Date Night Prep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol gets ready for her date...

Carol slept in late on Saturday morning. She got a good night's rest after her long overdue conversation with Daryl, and without Cocoa's barking and Sophia's Saturday morning cartoons on full blast she'd slept until nearly ten. Once awake, Daryl was still on her mind. It had been so nice just talking to him again and she couldn't wait to see him that evening. 

She got changed into a bathing suit and shorts then grabbed her swim bag to head over to the olympic pool in her condo community's athletic complex for her morning workout. She usually jogged in the mornings on her days off but sometimes she was in the mood for a good swim and that day was one of them.

After doing several sets of timed laps, practicing her swan dive and nearly an hour of freestyle swimming, she headed back home. She showered and got dressed then put on a pot of decaf coffee and prepared herself a Western omelet with wheat toast and cut up some tropical fruit for breakfast.

She took a seat on the comfy sectional couch in the living room to enjoy her meal and caught up on one of her favorite dramatic shows on the soap opera network, but before long her thoughts went back to Daryl. 

Daryl Dixon. Her first love.

She couldnt stop thinking about him and their upcoming date. He'd texted her at some point while she was at the pool earlier that morning, letting her know how much he was looking forward to seeing her and she'd replied in kind, and felt more and more excited about it as time went by.

'I still can't believe we're going out after all these years,' she thought to herself as she then cleaned up her place a bit. "I wonder what he looks like now,' she wondered as she loaded dishes into the dishwasher, then vacuumed the living room carpet. 

After changing her bed linens and throwing in a load of laundry, she headed into her walk-in closet. Time was ticking; she had an appointment scheduled a little later in the afternoon for her bi-weekly brow wax and manicure & pedicure and she had yet to choose an outfit to wear for her date. 

The Pirate's Pier wasn't a 'fancy' restaurant by any means but it was a bit too nice for the khaki shorts, black tank and flat sandals she had on. "I don't have anything to wear," she muttered to herself as she rifled through her closet, even though it was filled to capacity with jeans, blouses, shorts, linen and silk pantsuits, skirts, blazers, dozens of colorful hospital scrub tops & bottoms and enough tanks, t-shirts and cotton sundresses to dress half the women in the neighborhood. 'Everythings either too dressy or too casual.'

It had been entirely too long since she'd gone out on a date and she knew she needed to look like a million bucks that night. 'I'm just gonna have to buy something while I'm at the mall,' she thought to herself as she headed out to her salon appointment.

As she drove to the Hilltop Mall, her cell phone began vibrating. She initially thought it might be Daryl but she didnt recognize the number as she answered via blue tooth. 

"Hello?"

"Carol!" two very familiar voices shouted simultaneously.

"OMG is this who I think it is?" she laughed.

"Yes!" Andrea & Michonne chorused before cracking up laughing.

"Andrea! 'Chonne! How are you?" she shouted.

"We're great! How are you?" Andrea asked.

"Doing fine, its good to be back and it's even better to hear from you two."

"Its been too damn long Carol!" Michonne replied. "As soon as Andrea told me that you were back in town I immediately started planning our girl's night out reunion! When are you free?"

"Any night you all wanna go... except for tonight! I'm off until Tuesday of next week, and I normally work 7a to 7p on Mondays, Wednesdays & Thursdays, and one weekend a month down at Grady. And getting a sitter wont be a problem; Sophia is out in Savannah with my parents for a month."

"Awww! Little Sophia! How old is she now?" Michonne asked.

"11 going on 21," she laughed. "Ill introduce you when she gets back."

"Man, where did the time go?"

"Tell me about it! My oldest is 8 already," Andrea groaned.

"And the twins just turned 18 months. Seems like I just had them yesterday," Michonne laughed.

"Merle told me how busy you two have been Andrea, but I didn't know you had twins 'Chonne!"

"Yep, identical boys at that! Andre & RJ. Rick and I are married now. I'm also helping raise my 2 step-children, Carl & Judith. They're Rick's & Lori's... and Shane's," she chuckled.

"I always knew you and Rick would end up together... but Lori and Shane? Huh?"

"Its a long, complicated story. Not long after I went away to New York for law school Rick and I broke up. A year or so later he apparently started seeing Lori."

"I thought Lori got engaged to Shane after graduation!"

"She did but they broke up. His parents were pressuring him because they didnt like the idea of him getting married too young so he called it off. She was hurt but got over it and when Rick asked her out a few months later they started dating. Then she got pregnant and they eloped. Everything was great at first but by the time Carl atarted school they started having problems. Major problems. Rick and Shane ended up working as partners on the force. Shane never fully got over Lori. He wanted her back and made no qualms about it and after awhile she realised that she still loved him too. She cheated with Shane right under Rick's nose for months, and when he finally figured out what was going on it almost came to blows between the guys. In the middle of all that Lori discovered that she was pregnant again and the paternity test months later proved that baby Judith was Shane's. I came back to town around that time and after his divorce from Lori, Rick and I somehow ended up hooking back up. We got married three years ago. Lori and Shane got married too. The craziest part is that all of our kids are technically siblings, by marriage or by extension so we all just try to get along for their sakes. I know it sounds absolutely insane but we made it work. We've all been friends for far too long to really hate each other's guts anyway, and besides, now everyone is with the person they really want, so again, it works. We live within 15 minutes of each other and help each other out whenever babysitting issues arise," she laughed.

Carol shook her head. A LOT had changed in the years she'd been gone. "Well who else from high school hooked up after I left town?" she laughed. "Seems like all the old couples from back in the day got hitched except for Daryl and I."

"Just about. Jacqui married Theodore Douglass."

"T-Dog?" she laughed. "I loved him! He was my cooking partner in Home Economics and my lab partner in Biology!"

"Yup, and they have three daughters. Glenn married Maggie Greene and they have a son, and you already know about Otis and Patricia. They got engaged at prom, and tied the knot the summer after graduation, remember? They have like 5 or 6 kids now I think. Oh yeah, and Morgan Jones married Jenny. They have a son, Duane. Great kid... he's best friends with our son Carl as a matter of fact."

"That's amazing."

"The only couples left from our circle of friends that didnt tie the knot are Abe & Rosita... and Tyreese and crazy Karen of course," Andrea then added with a sigh. 

"Speaking of Tyreese, do you remember his little sister, Sasha?"

"Cute little thing, always in roller skates with her hair up in those big, Minnie Mouse poofs?" Carol tried to describe.

"Afro puffs," Michonne chuckled.

"Yeah! She was cute as a button... I think she was in elementary school when we were in junior high. How is she now?"

"All grown up and gorgeous! Graduated top of her class from Georgia Tech a couple years back. She's an engineer for Amtrak now. You'll never guess who she married."

"Who?"

"Abe," she laughed.

"Abraham Ford? Get the hell outta here!" Carol exclaimed. 

"Yeah... and now he, Tyreese, Glenn and T-Dog all work for Daryl!" Michonne replied.

"And speaking of my beloved brother-in-law, has he called you yet? Merle's been texting him asking him all day but he won't tell him and its driving him nuts," Andrea giggled.

"As a matter of fact he called me late last night."

"And?" Michonne blurted out. 

"And... we talked for nearly 2 hours! It was like no time went by. I gotta admit it was so good to hear from him. We've got a date later on tonight... dinner at the Pirate's Pier. Can you believe he wants us to try again?" she chuckled.

"Awww! You two belong together. I love you and Daryl together. Please give him a chance Carol," Michonne whined.

"I'm over my divorce so I'm definitely open to the possibility," she replied. "And deep down I never stopped loving him."

"That's great... and I won't tell Merle," Andrea laughed. 

"Well since you already have plans for tonight, maybe we can all get brunch tomorrow and just reschedule our girls night out."

"Cool... and brunch sounds amazing by the way. Count me in."

"Great, and may I suggest Sweet Georgia Brown's down on Peachtree! They have Nutella chocolate waffles, maple bacon, a build your own omelete bar and all you can drink mimosas and Bloody Mary's on their brunch menu!" Michonne sang.

"Michonne dont tell me you're still pigging out like back in high school?" Carol laughed.

"You know it!" She loved food and made no apology for it!

"Carol can you believe this hussy still eats like she did when we were in high school, gave birth to 2 babies at the same time less than 2 years ago and still wears a perfect size 5 jeans?" Andrea groaned in a jealous tone.

"Make that a size 6... and even a few 7's! I can still wear size small tops but this ass won't fit into any of my old size 5 jeans anymore."

"Oh please! Both size 6 & 7 are still TINY, Michonne. I dont even wanna admit what size I wear now!"

"A 7 isnt tiny to me! I've worn a size 5 since I was 16 years old! And if it wasn't for my Japanese sword fighting and Thai kickboxing classes twice a week my behind wouldn't fit through the door! But Rick isnt complaining about it," she chuckled."

"Apparently he hasn't changed a bit, either" Carol laughed. "Okay girls I've gotta run. I'm about to get my nails done."

"Cool... and is noon ok for brunch tomorrow? I would suggest ten to beat the crowd but I'm sure youre gonna be out late tonight."

"Noon is perfect. I'll be there."

"Have fun tonight," they chorused.

"Don't do anything I wouldnt do," Andrea added.

"Do everything I wouldn't do!" Michonne then advised.

Carol cracked up laughing then ended the call. It had been great to hear from her old friends; she hadn't realized just how much she'd missed them and neither of them had changed a bit.   
\----------  
Carol's manicurist was ready for her as soon as she arrived at the nail shop and she opted for a sexy, dark red gel polish on her tips and toes. After her mani/pedi was done she got her eyebrows waxed, then made a beeline to the Bebe boutique to see if she could find something to wear that evening. After browsing a little while, she spotted a plain black A-line halter dress hanging on a mannequin in the back near the dressing rooms. There wasn't anything remarkable about it but it was made from a stretchy material that she knew would hug her curves and flatter her small waist and the knee length cut would definitely show off her legs. She figured that with the right shoes and bag it would be perfect for the occasion and at under a hundred bucks, the price was right. She found one in her size and paid then headed home.

Once there she took a bubblebath then styled her short hair with a little gel, then applied her makeup, adding a touch of smoky navy blue shadow to bring out her eyes. She slipped into the new, slinky black halter dress then opted for a few simple pieces of gold jewelry and a pair of black strappy sandals to show off her pedicure. Just as she sprayed a little MAC Turquatic perfume onto her pulse points she got a notification on her phone that someone was at the gated entrance of her condo building complex requesting entry.

She entered the code allowing Daryl to enter then buzzed the concierge in her building to say that he could come up and a few moments later he was knocking on her door.


	10. Honey I'm Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl picks Carol up for their dinner date...

"Just a sec," Carol called out as she checked her reflection in the hallway mirror that led out to her sunken living room. She felt giddy as she gave herself a last once over. The halter dress she'd bought at the mall fit her curves like a second skin and the tall strappy sandals she'd chosen to wear showed off her legs and sexy pedicure perfectly. Her makeup was flawless and every hair of her short cropped cut was in place. She knew that she looked good and had a strong feeling that Daryl would think the same. 

She squinted through the tiny peephole in her front door and her breath caught when she saw her first love standing there waiting patiently, looking even more handsome than she remembered. 

'Wow,' she mumbled to herself, feeling her temperature rise by a few degrees. His handsome face hadn't changed a bit since she'd last laid eyes on him eleven years ago; he still had those piercing baby blue eyes, those chiseled cheekbones and that oh so sexy mole near his top lip. His dirty blonde hair had grown shaggy and long and had gotten a lot darker, the peachfuzz mustache he once had had grown out some and he now had a little scruff on his chin as well and it only made him look that much more mature and gorgeous than ever. 

She stood on her tiptoes to try to see more of him through the peephole and from what she could tell he was still on the slender side but his strong, broad shoulders and arms had definitely filled out and he looked amazing in his neatly pressed dress shirt, black jeans and boots. He had a bouquet of flowers in one shaky hand and was chewing nervously on the thumb nail of the other so she knew that he probably felt just as anxious as she did and it gave her the courage to open the door already.

"Who is it?" she sang, holding in a giggle. 

"Daryl," he replied with a smirk. 'Smart ass,' he then chuckled under his breath amd it made him relax a pinch. She knew damn well that it was him and that he couldn't wait to see her again but in true Carol fashion she was teasing him already and he realized that he should have known she wasnt going to make this easy for him.

Carol slowly opened the door. "Well hello," she murmured with a grin, folding her arms as she leaned back against the door frame.

Daryl was speechless as his eyes locked with hers in a sensual gaze for a long moment then slid over her shapely form from head to toe. Merle certainly hadn't lied... she still had that body on her that was for damn sure! In fact, it looked even better now than it had when they were in high school, her breasts were a lot fuller and her hips were wider and her even sexier legs were making his mouth water. He should know the differences that time had caused; back then he'd made it his business to memorize every inch of her petite yet curvy frame. He knew he had to stop staring at her like that however; he didnt want to giveaway the sudden, dirty thoughts he was having about kissing her all over. "Carol... hey!"

"Don't you hey me mister! Get over here and give me a hug!" she laughed.

He leaned in and after hugging her lightly a few seconds longer than the usual hug called for, he couldn't resist pulling her in ever closer and squeezing her tight. He hadn't realized that her dress was completely backless and he bit back a moan as his fingertips grazed her warm skin. The moment he had her back in his arms he didnt want to let her go; her perfume smelled amazing and her soft body felt so good in his arms that he had to swallow back another moan. "Missed you," he then whispered into her hair.

"I missed you too," she whispered back. His strong arms felt AMAZING!

Daryl then figured he'd manhandled her long enough for one hug and reluctantly released her from his strong embrace (much to both their disappointment!) "Umm... these are for you," he then murmured, licking his lips while handing her the bouquet of flowers that had nearly gotten crushed between them. 

"Daryl, how thoughtful! l love pink roses... I can't believe you remembered!"

"I remember everything about you, Sweetheart... and its so good to see ya again. You look... amazing."

"Thank you. You too!"

"Stop," he sighed bashfully.

"I mean it. Now come on in. I just need to put these in some water and grab my purse then we can head out. Have a seat anywhere," she then offered, gesturing toward the matching oversized tan leather sectional couches circling the living room. 

Daryl nodded in thanks then took a seat as she disappeared into her kitchen. He looked around and smiled with pride. Carol had done really well for herself. She'd graduated from nursing school, survived her divorce and had scored a great job and a beautiful home after relocating with her daughter all on her own. Her gated condo building was in a really nice community and her place was decorated with obviously expensive (yet not ostentatious) furnishings in a modern design style. He then glanced at the numerous pictures of Sophia in the glass frames adorning the coffee table and it hit him all over again just how badly he'd screwed up. He was supposed to be sharing this home with Carol; Sophia should've been their daughter, and for a moment he felt the feelings of deep regret he'd thought he'd let go wash over him all over again. 

Just then Carol emerged from her kitchen with the roses in a tall crystal vase and set it on her dining room table. "I'll be right out," she then said with a wink before disappearing down the hallway, and Daryl couldnt help openly staring at her ass in the tight, sexy dress she had on. He was getting turned on from the sight alone and knew right away that it was gonna be a long night.


	11. Dinner Is Served

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl has a lot more than food on his mind...

Daryl couldn't take his eyes off of Carol's ass the entire time he stood behind her on the elevator. He wanted very badly to get his hands on it but he KNEW that would probably earn him a slap as well as a threat to lose her number... for good this time!  
He had to be patient! Once outside, he led her toward the palm tree lined parking strip in front of her building.

"Let me guess... that's you?" Carol asked with a smirk pointing at the classic 'muscle car' parked up ahead. They both loved Mustangs and the early Shelby model in view had always been Daryl's dream car.

"Damn right," he replied with a proud grin. "That's my baby. Restored 'er myself. All original parts inside too... 'cept for the CD player, GPS and heated seats, o' course," he chuckled. 

Daryl normally rode his Harley most days, and occasionally used his Ford F-150 pickup truck whenever he had to haul something someplace, but for his date night with Carol only the best would do, so he drove his pride and joy, the sleek, black on black 1970 Shelby Mustang he'd won that previous year in a high stakes, back room poker game down at Axel's Bar. He'd restored it himself in his free time down at his shop and the finished product was a beautiful work of art. He constantly received offers from collectors who wanted to buy the classic muscle car from him, his own brother included, but he always refused no matter the amount of cash on the table; that car was his baby. 

"Nice! I bet she rides smooth as silk!" Carol said with a whistle, admiring the vehicles curved lines.

'Just like someone else I know,' he thought to himself with a smirk as he admired her curvy frame. "Yeah... ummm... you wanna drive?" he then asked biting at his thumb nail. 

"You're joking right?" she laughed. "Daryl I can look at you and see how much you love this vehicle! And if my memory serves correctly you never used to let anybody except Merle drive your car! What if I scratched her by accident?" she laughed.

"I trust ya," he shrugged with a sincere smile holding out the keys toward her. 

She shook her head. "I couldn't... well... maybe on the ride home! That is if I dont get too tipsy tonight of course! I'm off work again tomorrow so I already know Im gonna have a glass of wine... or three at dinner," she laughed. 

Daryl chuckled to himself as he opened the passenger door for her. The thought of a tipsy, uninhibited Carol made his mind wander back into forbidden territory and he couldn't help staring at her sexy legs as he closed her door. All he could think about was kissing every inch of them... as well as a few of her other more intimate spots he once had permission to kiss. 'Down boy,' he thought to himself with a smirk as he willed the hard on that had immediately popped up in his shorts to go down and stay down!  
\--------  
The Pirates Pier was located nearly an hour outside of town on the riverfront and they spent the entire ride reminiscing about the past a bit more and before they knew it they'd arrived at their destination. The sound of southern blues music and the delicious aroma of fresh seafood on the grill greeted them in the lobby and after confirming their reservation, Carol requested outdoor seating and after a short wait their waiter, Noah, led them outside to a cozy candlelit table right on the docks, then took their drink and appetizer orders. 

A little while later Noah brought out a pitcher of light beer for the table and Carol's 'first' glass of white wine sangria, as well as a large platter of piping hot hush puppies, fried clams and fried green tomatoes. "Well folks the soups available today are Maine lobster bisque, cream of crab, Maryland crab, and Boston clam chowder. Are you folks ready to order?"

"Get whatever you want, Sweetheart," Daryl encouraged before swiping a hush puppy and popping it into his mouth.

"Well I haven't eaten here in years and everything looks amazing," Carol exclaimed as she perused the menu, "but I'm gonna have to go with my old standby... the Maryland style crabcake platter."

"Excellent choice ma'am. That comes with two of our jumbo lump crabcakes made with Old Bay Seasoning, soup & salad and two sides. Which soup and sides would you like, and what type of salad dressing?" 

"Ummm... the clam chowder, sweet potato fries and the creamy house cole slaw," she moaned. "Oh and Italian dressing is fine for my salad."

"Okay," Noah replied as he typed her order into a small portable tablet. "And for you sir?"

"Think I'll get the surf and turf."

"That's our best seller. It comes with a prime cut sirloin steak, your choice of a seafood entree, one side and soup or salad. How would you like your steak?"

"Medium rare."

"And for your side dish?"

"Mashed potatoes."

"Ok... and for your seafood entree? Your choices are lobster tail, king crab legs, grilled salmon, or panfried shrimp and scallops."

"Ill take the salmon. Oh yeah... and throw in one of those crabcakes too... wanna see what all the fuss is about," he then added with a smirk at Carol who rolled her eyes at him playfully.

"Will do... and would you like soup or a salad?"

"Salad with blue cheese dressing if ya got it." 

Noah shook his head. "I'll be back shortly with your meals."

Daryl and Carol enjoyed their appetizers and before their food was before them.

"I think my eyes were bigger than my stomach!" Carol laughed. "Im never gonna finish all of this!"

"I think ya can, Sweetheart."

"I'll try... but it might take me awhile."

Daryl only smiled as he tore into his steak. He didnt care how long it took Carol to eat. Staring into her eyes again, he never wanted the night to end.


	12. For Keeps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They decide to give it another shot...

3 months later...

Daryl and Carol started seeing each other again; as friends of course initially for movie nights and more dinner dates, and after awhile she felt comfortable enough to introduce him to Sophia. Before long Daryl was accompanying them for family dinners at home and out at restaurants in the community as well as tagging along on for other outings. Daryl adored her and it was obvious that she was very fond of him as well and Carol loved their interactions. 

She was happy that Daryl was back in her life; their renewed friendship made her feel complete... almost. Something was still missing however and it took her awhile to figure out what it was, then when she did... it scared her.

She'd never stopped loving him, and if she admitted it to herself, she still did... which scared her even more!

Now that he was back in her life she had no choice but to admit it to herself but she was more than a little afraid that somehow she'd lose him again. They'd just become friends again... how could she tell him how she felt without risking ruining everything?

On the other hand, Daryl knew that he'd never stopped loving Carol and it hadnt taken him long at all before he knew wholeheartedly that he'd fallen deeply back in love with her again but he bided his time for several months until he just couldnt hold it inside any longer. He had to say how he felt.

It scared him to DEATH that he might lose her again; but he realized that he might do just that whether he said something or not, so he had to at least put it out there and pray for the best. Before someone else came along and took her away from him, like the last time he'd been foolish enough to let het slip between his fingers.

One night after yet another friendly dinner date, Carol invited Daryl inside for a drink. Sophia was staying at a friend's house for the weekend and Carol had the house to herself yet again. One drink turned into two as they talked for hours yet again about their past; the good, the bad and the ugly. Daryl re-stated how sorry he was sorry for everything and Carol forgave him yet again for all the misunderstandings and admitted her own wrongdoing, then made him promise that they would try to let it all go, for good. 

Daryl agreed. How could they move forward unless they finally, for once and for all buried the past. He then took her hand in his and finally made his confession. From the moment he'd laid eyes on her again after all those years, he knew he wanted her back... as much more than friends. If she gave him the slightest hint that she'd consider having him in her life romantically he vowed that he would stop at nothing until he someday convinced her to be his wife. Second chances didn't come often so he didnt care how long it would take for her to accept him back; weeks, months, years... it didnt matter. She was it for him and he would gladly wait.

"Its probably too soon. Damn it... I know its too soon but I had to get that off my chest. I still love you, woman," he admitted. "Always have and always will, and I don't intend on losing ya again. I swear I wont let you down this time, Carol. I wanna be a family... with you and Sophia if you'll both have me. No if this is scaring ya I swear I'll back off. But if you just say youll at least think about it, Sweetheart Ill give ya all the time ya need... just please say youll give me a chance."

Carol's jaw dropped in shock but as she stared into his eyes all she could do was shake her head yes! It was going to take time... a long time in fact but deep down she knew that she wanted the same thing he did and before she knew what was happening Daryl enfolded her in his strong arms and began kissing her... and she was kissing him back. 

The long overdue kiss soothed both their lonely hearts and soon each kiss grew more passionate and insistent than the last and she didnt want him to stop. She moaned as she ran her fingers through his shaggy brown hair while they kissed and kissed until they were breathless. This was what she'd been missing. 

No other man had ever kissed her like Daryl. No other man had ever loved her more. 

She knew it and the feelings she was experiencing were long overdue. It had been too long... and now they had a second chance, and she fully planned to take advantage of it. He was the one she needed to feel whole again and now she was finally back in his arms where she belonged and it felt... right. 

She couldn't deny it; she was his and he was hers... forever. No time apart could change that... not 12 years or even a thousand. Daryl Dixon was forever in her heart... and that time it was for keeps.

-Finis

**Author's Note:**

> I dont own these characters but I love them!


End file.
